Emily and Jack: Tales of Pizza, Hamsters, and Love
by PancakesAndSunshine
Summary: Aaron Hotchner requests Emily Prentiss to watch his son Jack. What happens when Emily reads Jack the book called "Baby Star"? Read to find out :  This is my first FanFic. Constructive Criticism is highly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

It was noon on Friday, and Emily was sitting at her table, picking at a salad and watching a Harry Potter movie that happened to be on ABC Family. Her hair was down and messy, and she was wearing an over sized black t-shirt and sweatpants.

As Emily stared, focusing on the movie, her phone vibrated and rang on the wooden table, startling her. "Jesus Christ", she muttered after gasping.

"Hello, this is Emily."

"Emily, it's Hotch", Aaron spoke into his phone.

"Oh, hey Hotch!" Emily replied brightly. "What did you need?"

"Um, I have to meet up with a colleague tonight, and I have a lecture at Quantico tomorrow. Jessica is out of town, and I was wondering if you could stay the night here and watch Jack for me", he said a little sheepishly.

"Of course! I'd love to Hotch", she said with true excitement, "What time did you want me over?"

"Do you think four o'clock is okay?" he asked.

"I'll be there at three thirty", she quipped, shutting the phone. "Serg, come here!" Emily called to her cat. Sergio purred as Emily hugged him close. "You're going to PetCo for the weekend, okay?" she whispered into his ear. Sergio meowed in agreement. "Okay bud. Lemme get your stuff", Emily hopped off the couch and went to pack Sergio's things.

"Good God", Hotch sighed, looking at his messy living room.

"Daddy, are you talking to God?" Jack's tiny voice asked. Hotch turned.

"Yeah, buddy. I was just telling God how messy our living room was", he joked. Jack looked up.

"God, I will make you happy because me and Daddy gonna clean up the living woom", he said.

"God isn't the only one we're cleaning up for", Hotch told him.

"What you mean Daddy?" Jack questioned.

"Well, buddy, Miss Emily is coming over and she's going to stay the night and watch you until tomorrow afternoon", Hotch told his son.

"Yay!" Jack cried, clapping his small hands. Hotch smiled.

"Let's get _you _cleaned up, okay?" Hotch told his son. Jack smiled as his dad carried him to the bathroom.

Emily checked her watch. 3:00. It was fifteen minutes to PetCo, and she still needed to get ready. She ran to her room, grabbed pajamas, her toothbrush, comb, toothpaste, and makeup. Putting her hair up in a messy ponytail, Emily scrambled for her keys, grabbed Sergio, and raced as fast as she could out the door.

"Jack, you did a great job cleaning up", Hotch said to his son, handing him a cookie. Jack grabbed it and immediately began munching on it. "Jack, Jack, slow down!" Hotch grinned as he looped his tie. He checked his watch. "Miss Emily is going to be here soon, alright?" he told his son. Jack grinned happily with his cookie in hand and nodded.

The doorbell rang. Hotch opened the door to see a flustered Emily standing there. She was beautiful; her cheeks were slightly pink, her hair was in a messy ponytail, and her chest was heaving heavily. Could this moment be any worse? Thought Hotch. Suddenly, Emily flashed him a beautiful, award-winning smile. Her deep, warm, _irresistably adorable _brown eyes looked just as happy. Hotch was trying so hard to surpress his deep urge to just grab Emily by the waist and hold her. Unfortunately, that chance was taken by Jack. He raced to Emily and jumped into her waiting arms.

"Hey buddy!" Emily smiled at Jack. She carried him inside the apartment.

"Hello Emily", Hotch said.

"Hey! So, Jack and I will try super, super hard not to burn down the house, right Jack?" she smiled, looking at Jack. He blushed. "Okay Miss Em'ly", he said shyly. Hotch smiled.

"Looks like someone has a little crush on Miss Emily, huh?" Hotch joked. He held out a spare key to the house.

"Oh, thanks. Jack, say bye to Daddy", Emily said. She handed Jack to Hotch. He raised Jack over his head and spun him around as Jack squealed with delight. Emily leaned back on the kitchen table and smiled at the sight. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay bud?" Hotch said. Jack nodded as his dad walked out the door. Emily locked the door.

"Jack, what happened to your face?" Emily asked, stifling a laugh. His face was smeared with cookie dough and melted chocolate.

"I had a cookie, Miss Em'ly", Jack said shyly.

"Oh gosh Jack. Let's get cleaned up sweetie. Oh, and you don't have to call me 'Miss'. Just Emily would be okay", she smiled at the little boy. He raced off to the bathroom, leaving Emily to chase after him.

After cleaning up Jack's face, Emily was staring outside the window.

"Em'ly? Em'ly, are you okay?" Jack asked quietly. He noted the tear running down her face. She sniffed and wiped the tear off. "I'm fine, buddy." Jack frowned.

"No. You not fine. You're eyes leaking", he said.

"I-I'm just hurting a little bit", Emily said.

"Where Em'ly?" he asked. Emily took Jack's small hand and guided it up to her heart.

"Right here, Jack. Right here", she said softly. Jack's eyes widened.

"Em'ly, that your heart! What's wrong with your heart?" he asked worriedly.

"Don't tell anyone, but I love your daddy", she told him.

"But Em'ly, Daddy loves you too!" Jack exclaimed. Emily was surprised.

"What? Wait, how do you know that?" she asked him.

"He talks about you all the time", Jack said in a _duh _tone. A smile crept up and tugged at the corners of Emily's mouth.

"Really? What does he say?" she asked.

"He says that you are pwetty, nice, and that you make him happy", Jack said.

"Wow. I didn't know your daddy thought about me like that", Emily said. Jack grinned his little boy grin.

"Is your heart okay now, Em'ly?" Jack asked sweetly. She smiled at his adorable voice.

"Yeah it is, Jack. What do you want to do?" she asked him.

"Let's color!" he said excitedly. "I have paint, and mah-kus, and pencils, and bwushes, and-and all kinds of stuff!" he said, jumping up and down.

"Woah boy. Let's calm down a little, okay?" Emily said, chuckling. Jack sat down quickly and rested his chin in his hands.

"Can we color now?" he asked impatiently.

"Of course. Can you show me where all the stuff is?" she asked. Jack immediately stood up and grabbed her hand.

"My woom is this way", he said, leading her to it. Once out of the room with paint, paper, and coloring utencils in hand, they raced out into the living room and dropped everything on the floor.

"Here's some paper, Em'ly", Jack said, handing Emily sheets of white paper.

"Thank you, you're being a gentleman, aren't you?" she said nicely with a smile. He blushed and went on with his coloring. Emily selected a thin paintbrush and dipped it in light pink paint. She curved the brush and filled in the spaces. She cleaned off the brush and dipped it this time in red. She painted in the circle in the middle of the petals to complete her flower. Then, she painted a thin green stem.

"That flower is pwetty, like you, Em'ly", Jack said, blushing uncontrollably. Emily smiled. "Oh Jack, that is the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me!" she smiled. She pulled Jack in for a hug and kissed him on the forehead. He kissed her back on the cheek. Emily smiled at the cute little boy in her arms.

"What are you drawing?" Emily asked. She crawled over to his area that was cluttered with colored pencils scattered around him and his piece of paper.

"I was dwawing me, daddy, and you", Jack said. In the drawing, what looked like Emily and Hotch were holding hands, with Jack hugging Emily. This time, it was Emily's turn to blush ferociously.

"Jack, this is beautiful. I-it really is", she said to him. Jack smiled. Emily planted another kiss on his full, round cheek. She rubbed off smudges of Chapstick from his cheek with her thumb.

"Jack, you know what you should do?"

"What should I do, Em'ly?" he asked.

"Put your signature on it", Emily suggested.

"What a siggachure?" Jack asked, missing the 'n' and over-pronouncing the 't-u-r-e'.

"If you want to know what it is, you have to say it correct first, little man", Emily told him. "Sig-NA-ture", she said.

"Signature?" Jack repeated in question. Emily nodded.

"A signature is a way of putting your name on something", she explained. To demonstrate, she grabbed a pen and quickly swirled her name on the bottom right corner of her flower painting.

"But, Em'ly, I dunno how to write", Jack informed her.

"Um, okay, that's okay! Perfectly okay. I'll do it for you, alright?" She scrawled her name the way Hotch would.

"There you go", she said, handing his drawing out to him.

"Thank you Em'ly. I like it lots", Jack smiled, his small, pearly whites showing.

"Are you done drawing?" Jack nodded in response as he stared at his drawing. "Let's clean up then", she said. They scrambled around to clean up the living room. After they cleaned up, Emily found herself rummaging through the kitchen.

"Jack, babe, what do you want for dinner?" Emily called. Jack came out. "Em'ly, it's ony four fourty-five", he said pointedly. "I know, sweetie, but I need to know so I can make so that it's ready for dinnertime", she explained. Jack nodded. "Do you want spaghetti?" she asked. Jack clapped his tiny hands. "Yes please", he said politely. Emily smiled and pulled out the spaghetti noodles. After Rossi's little "cooking lesson" at his "mansion", she knew perfectly well how to make delicious spaghetti.

Emily twisted the dial on the stove to boil the water. Once the water was hot and bubbling, she dumped the still-stiff noodles into the pot. Earlier, Emily had sat Jack up on the marble counter of the kitchen so that he wouldn't get hit by the flying, popping, boiling water. She heated up a can of sauce and poured some over a plate of spaghetti.  
>"Come on, little guy. Your food is ready", Emily said, holding up his dinner. Jack looked at the clock. It read 5:15. "Yay! It's dinner time", Jack said happily, carefully jumping off the counter. He sat down on the couch as Emily pushed the coffee table closer to him. "Em'ly, I don't have a fork", Jack pointed out. Emily smiled. "I know. The plate was hot, and if I dropped the plate, I didn't want to drop your special fork", she said, returning to the kitchen. Emily pulled open the top left drawer under the sink and pulled out a thick, plastic fork. On it was Hotch's face. Emily smiled as she held the fork between her thumb and forefinger. She handed it to Jack. "Here you go babe", she smiled, bending down to give it to him. He smiled up at her in thanks and began to shovel spaghetti into his mouth. "Em'ly?" Jack asked through a full mouth, "Can I have some water please?" he asked, stretching out the 'e' in please. Emily reached out and gently lifted his chin to re-connect his bottom lip to his top one. "Okay baby. Just promise me you'll chew with your mouth closed, okay?" Jack covered his mouth with his little hand and nodded fiercely. Emily got up and watched as the clear liquid flowed quickly into the cup. "Here you go baby", she said, handing the glass to Jack.<p>

"Em'ly? Can you please put in Cars 2?" Jack requested. Emily smiled as she tugged her hair out of it's restraining rubber band. She opened up the case, popped out the DVD, and placed it in the DVD player. Jack waited excitedly but patiently for the movie to load. Once the menu popped up, Emily picked up the remote and pressed "SELECT". "Jack, baby, I'm going to take a shower. Are you okay out here by yourself?" Emily asked. Jack nodded, focusing on the movie. Emily took her hand and gently directed Jack's face towards hers. "If you need anything, just come in the bathroom and call me, okay?" He nodded once more, redirecting his attention to the bright-red talking car that was moving on the screen. Emily shook her head and smiled at the little boy.

After grabbing two towels and her bathrobe from her bag, she opened up the glass shower door and twisted the knob all the way past "WARM". She sighed as the hot water pelleted her back. Emily massaged shampoo into her hair and rinsed. She squeezed a bottle of conditioner and the thick, white goo fell in her hand. After lathering and rinsing, she soaped up her body. There was a knock at the door.

"Em'ly, I need to use the bathroom", Jack's voice came through the white, wooden door.

"Don't you have a bathroom in your room?" she asked. She took his silence as a no. "Damn it", she muttered.

"What?"

"N-nothing, nothing. Um, go ahead Jack", she said. She heard the door open and heard Jack come to the toilet. She continued with her shower, but didn't hear Jack leave. "Jack, baby, I need to get out of the shower", Emily said.

"It's okay, I won't look", he promised. Emily stifled a laugh. "Okay. Are you turned around?" Jack said yes. "Okay, I'm coming out".

Once Emily was out of the shower, she saw Jack facing the toilet and covering his eyes. She covered herself with her robe and tapped Jack on the shoulder. "I'm done baby." Jack turned around and smiled at a robe-clad Emily.

After getting ready, it was about ten thirty. "Ooh, geez. Baby, it's time for you to go to sleep", Emily told Jack. "Okay Em'ly. But, before I go to bed, can you wead me a stowy?" Jack asked sleepily. "Of course. Which story did you want me to read you?" she asked. Jack pulled out a book called _Baby Star_. It was a smooth book and had a blue cover. A small, smiling star was snuggled into a larger star, obviously its parent. "This one, please", he said. Emily opened up the book and began to read softly. "Wait", Jack said. He slipped up under her arm and snuggled into her chest. He rested his head under her neck. "Okay. You can go now", Jack smiled up at her. Emily struggled to keep tears in her eyes. She continued reading in a quiet, soft voice.

"Once there was a baby star. He lived up near the sun.

And every night at bedtime, that baby star wanted to have some fun.

He would shine and shine and fall and shoot and twinkle oh-so-bright

And he said "Mommy, I'll run away if you make me say goodnight".

And then his mommy kissed his sparkly nose and said,

"No matter where you go, no matter where you are,

No matter how big you've grown, no matter where you are,

I'll love you forever, because you'll always be my baby star".

When Emily finished the story, Jack's eyes were falling closed. "Thank you, Mommy", he said. Emily's eyes widened. "Mommy?" she asked. Jack nodded slowly with his eyes closed. This time, Emily did cry. Happy tears flowed from her eyes. And because Jack was sleeping, she didn't bother to hold back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi there! It's PancakesAndSunshine here! I just want to say that I really, really appreciated the reviews for the first chapter of my first FanFiction story ever. The reason why my first chapter ceased to have an author's note or a disclaimer was because I thought they were going to have a little box where you could write it before you published your story. Clearly, it did not have that. So, now, here's my Author's Note. Anyway. So, this chapter will incorporate a little bit more of Hotch. So…yeah. **

**Disclaimer- Okay. If I owned Criminal Minds, you would hear about it. Plus, Garcia and Morgan would be dating and Emily Prentiss would adopt me. So there. There's the gosh-darned disclaimer.**

Emily yawned as rays of the early morning light shone on her face. Her light, smooth skin shimmered in the sun's wake. Jack was still nestled in her shoulder and had slept soundly in that position. She tried to recall last night's events. Emily vaguely remembered making Jack spaghetti, watching thirty minutes of Car's 2, and, oh right. Jack called her "Mommy". Not wanting to wake the sleeping little boy on her chest, Emily slowly rose. She gently rolled him off of her body and got off the bed. Running a hand through her onyx-shaded hair, she walked to the kitchen to see what she could make for breakfast.

As she rummaged through the kitchen, she found some eggs, frozen bacon, and milk. Emily cracked two eggs over a bowl and whisked the hell out of them. After beating the eggs, she poured the yolk into a pan and pushed in the edges with a spatula. Turning to the bacon, Emily ripped the package open and laid four strips of it on another pan. She heard the oil and bacon sizzle and pop. The delicious aroma began to waft through the house. Emily poured herself a glass of water. It slowly trickled down the back of her throat. When the bacon was done, she put two strips of it on each plate and divided the eggs.

"Em'ly?" Jack stuttered, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Hey, buddy. Good morning! Did you sleep okay?" she asked the small boy. He nodded.

"Is that bwekfast?" he asked. She nodded.

"Come on. Let's go eat this at the table. I'll turn on some cartoons for you, okay?" Jack obviously liked the sound of that idea, as he raced as fast as his sleepy feet could take him to the living room. He sat on the couch with a _plop _and waited for Emily to come with his milk and breakfast. "Here you go baby", she said, setting the plate down in front of him. Grabbing the remote, Emily flipped through the channels and found SpongeBob.

"Is SpongeBob okay?" she asked. Jack nodded while he chewed on a piece of bacon. Emily stabbed some scrambled eggs onto her fork and began to eat while SpongeBob and Patrick were trying out some "invisible ink". Jack's giggles resounded through the living room as he watched the animated sponge disappear.

"Jack, honey, do you want to go to the mall?" Emily asked. Jack nodded fiercely.

"Well then let's get you ready", she said. Emily led him to the bathroom. "Are you okay taking a shower by yourself?" she asked. He nodded once more.

"If you need me to come in, just yell out, okay?" Jack skipped off to the bathroom, leaving Emily to smile behind him. She heard the shower turn on and the door being shut. She grabbed her book and sat right outside the bathroom door, just in case anything happened. She checked the weather. Damn. There was a chance of rain. She shrugged it off and returned to her book.

After Jack got dressed and his hair dried, Emily took her car keys and her wallet and headed down to the car with him. "Is there anything you wanted to buy?" Emily asked as she buckled him into his booster seat. She crossed the buckle over his lap and clicked it together. Jack shrugged.

"I just wanna go to the mall and see what they have", he said. Emily nodded as they pulled up into the parking lot. A bright sign displaying _West Hills Mall _shone through the grey haze of the Saturday noon's drizzle.

"Jack, do you have your jacket?"

"Of course, Em'ly! I knew it was raining today so I brought my jacket", he replied. She smiled. He was wearing little boy jeans, a dark green v-neck t-shirt, Vans, and a leather jacket. He looked like a little gangster, to Emily, at least. They walked to the food court to grab a quick bit for lunch. "Baby, what do you want to eat?" Emily asked.

"I want pizza please", he said politely. Emily nodded. As they walked to the food court, two younger men smiled at her and looked her up and down. One of them even whistled. She turned Jack away and flipped them off. She thought about her appearance. Hair down, slightly curled. Light makeup; mascara, blush, and lip gloss. Tight-fitting, white tank top. Dark, figure-complimenting, squeezing jeans.

"Crap", she muttered. Jack slipped his hand into hers.

"Em'ly, those people are scawing me", he said, snuggling close to her. She ran her hand down the back of his hair.

"It's okay. They're gone now", she said as they made their way to the pizza place.

"What kind of pizza do you want?" she asked once they were in line.

"Can I have cheese pizza?" he asked. She nodded and pulled out her wallet. "Do you want any breadsticks?" Jack nodded.

"Next please", the lady at the counter called. Emily came up to her and smiled. "Good afternoon ma'am. What would you like today?" she asked with a smile. "I'll have two slices of cheese pizza, two breadsticks, and a medium root beer", Emily ordered.

"Of course", the lady replied, "That'll be eight dollars." Emily pulled out a ten dollar bill from her wallet and handed it to the lady. "Here's two dollars and your receipt. I'll call your number when it's ready", the cashier explained. Emily nodded with a smile and led Jack to a seat. "Baby, can you wait here while I get the food?" she asked Jack. "Okay. Are those scawy guys gonna come back?" he asked, his big brown eyes filled with worry. Emily touched his cheek with her thumb.

"No. They won't. If they do, I'll kick their as-" Luckily, Emily's number was called before she could finish the sentence.

"Oh! That's us", she grinned. Emily got up and retrieved their meal. She placed one breadstick and one slice of pizza on each of their plates. She stuck two straws through the hole in the top of the root beer.

"Bon appétit!" she joked. Jack grinned as he had heard his father say those words before. "Bon appétit!" he replied to her. Emily smiled at the little boy. He really was his father's son. Jack and Emily leaned in for a sip of root beer and almost collided heads. Jack was an inch away from her face.

"Oopsies!" he exclaimed. Emily smiled as she snapped a picture with her phone. She looked at it. She and Jack were both focusing on the sips they were taking. Emily pressed "send picture message" and selected "Team" for her recipient list. Immediately, all the names of the team members showed up on the screen. She hit "SEND" and shut her phone.

In a matter of seconds, she had a reply from everybody, even Hotch, who should've been paying attention to his lecture.

'_Omg! How cute is that? J'adore!' _– Was Garcia's response.

'_Man that is a cute picture! Real sweet, just like the one on the left ;)' _– Derek's text read. Emily rolled her eyes at that one.

'_Aw! I need 2 show this 2 Henry and Will!' _– Replied JJ.

'_Got the message, but how do I upload the picture?' _– Rossi was clearly confused with his new, up-and-coming technological gadget: his Samsung flip-phone. Emily quickly tapped in a message explaining that all he had to do was press "retrieve".

'_Do you know how many diseases you can get from sharing a drink? Cute picture, anyway' _– Reid spared Emily a ramble. Her stomach fluttered a bit as she prepared to open Hotch's reply. She felt stupid. Why did she send a picture of her sharing a drink with her FBI boss's son to the boss himself? Open it, Emily. It's just a picture, right? She thought to herself.

'_This is a great picture. Glad Jack is having fun'- _was what Hotch had to say. See Emily? That wasn't bad, she thought in her head. She heard a slurp from behind her indicating Jack was finished.

"Ready to go, little guy?" she asked, clearing the table.

"Yes", Jack replied through his last bite of his breadstick. She lifted him off of the chair, slung her purse over her shoulder, and took his hand in hers. Her steps fell into rhythm with Jack's as they made their way through the mall.

"Em'ly, there's the Disney store!" he cried out, a delighted smile on his face. Emily led him to the entrance of the store.

"Let's go in buddy! Make sure you don't break anything, okay?" she said jokingly. But Jack didn't take it as a joke.

"I won't! I promise", he said, holding out his small pinky. Emily wrapped her larger pinky around his. She patted him on the back as he ran off in excitement. Emily leaned back in a cushioned seat in the waiting area. Surrounding her were children running and yelling, dragging their discomposed parents throughout the store. Emily made a mental sign of the cross to the fact that Jack had yet to grow into that stage.

"Em'ly! Em'ly, look!" Jack shouted, running towards her with a vague object in his hand.

"What is that?" she asked him. He held up the object to her. It was a Cars 2 picture frame. "Wow! I can get that for you if you want", Emily told him. His eyes widened. "Yay! Thank you, Em'ly", he said. She smiled and got up to get in line.

"Next, please!" The cashier called. "Welcome to the Disney Store. Is this all for you today?" he asked. Emily shook her head while she fumbled for her walled. The cashier ran the barcode under the red scanning light. "That'll be eight dollars please." Emily handed him the money and took the frame in a red Disney bag.

"Let's go Jack. Thank you!" She said over her shoulder. Jack once again took her hand as they walked out of the store.

"Em'ly, can we go to the pet store?" he asked.

"Sure honey. Let's go look at the directory, okay?" They made their way to the directory. Emily looked up Pet Palace. She dragged her finger as she bit her bottom lip in search of the pet store. A security guard came up to her.

"Do you need some help, miss?" he asked. Emily smiled. "Um, yeah. Do you know where the pet store is?" she asked. He nodded. "Just go down until you see Sunglass Hut, then make a left. It's at the end of the hall from there", he explained. "Thank you", Emily said, walking away. They made a left at sunglass hut and saw a bright, neon sign displaying the shop's logo. "Come on buddy."

"Em'ly, can we go look at the ham-stahs?" Jack asked.

"Sure. Let's go. I think they're in the back", she said, guiding him towards the glass cases. There were different colored hamsters running around, sipping from water dispensers, exercising in wheels, and nestling in corners, falling asleep. Jack pointed at a white hamster. Its head was gray and it had pink feet. It was staring straight at Jack. Emily pulled out her phone.

'_Hotch, Jack wants a hamster. Feedback?' _– She asked.

Thirty seconds later, Hotch replied.

'_Depends. I'm not going to allow you to spend more than fifty dollars on that thing'_

'_The hamster itself is twelve bucks. The cage and stuff is like, thirty dollars at the most. I think we'll be okay'_

'_Alright. Go ahead, get him the creature' _

Emily smiled. "Jack, is that the one you want?" she asked him. He looked up at her and nodded quickly.

"Yeah! Can I get it?" he asked hopefully. "Your daddy said yes. Let's get someone to get it out for us, okay?" Emily said. "Excuse me, can you get this hamster out for us?" Emily asked a woman in a blue shirt. "Of course, did you want the white one?" Emily nodded. By this time, Jack was buzzing with excitement. "Calm down, sweetie", Emily told Jack, running her hand over his hair while the lady pulled out the hamster. "Do you have cages at home, or do you want to buy the started package?" the worker asked. "Um, we'll take the starter package, please." The lady nodded while she handed the hamster to them. She had placed it in a box prior to giving it to them.

"Em'ly, my mommy promised me she would get me a hamster. And now you did. Thank you!" he said sweetly. Emily smiled. "No problem, sweetie. Let's go wait in line to sign the papers, okay?" she asked. He nodded. "Okay. Come on."

Once in line, the lady that had helped them, who's name tag read Kerry, handed Emily a clipboard with different papers on it. After signing them, Emily paid for the starter package and the hamster. "Let's go home, okay?" she asked. Jack grinned excitedly. "I can't wait to set up the stuff for the ham-stah", he replied. Emily smiled at his excitement. "I know. I can't wait to help you", she said.

"Jack, sweetie, after I buckle you in, do you want to hold the hamster in its box?" she asked. "Yeah! Can I?" he asked. "Of course", she said, strapping the buckle. She placed the box on his lap and moved his hands to either side of the box. "Hold it tight, okay?" she asked. "Okay."

Emily twisted the keys in the ignition and pulled the stick. "You ready?" she asked Jack, looking in the rearview mirror. He nodded.

Emily drove through the fog and the light drizzle that was coming down from the sky. "Jack, why did you call me Mommy?" she asked flatly. He gave her a deer-in-headlights look.

"B-because you always come to take care of me when Daddy can't", he told her. "Oh. I see. Have you talked to your angel mommy lately?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did last night after you tucked me in", he said.

"Okay. Good. Don't ever stop talking to your angel mommy, okay? Even if your daddy gets re-married to some complete stranger, don't stop", Emily told him. "What you mean, Em'ly? Daddy not gonna mawy a stwanger", he replied nonchalantly.

"What are you talking about, baby?" she asked him, stopping at a red light. Jack didn't respond. Emily decided to leave it at that as she drove on towards the apartment complex.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note-**

**So, here's Chapter 3 of my story! This one focuses a little more on Hotch/Emily, but it's Jack/Emily/hamster in the beginning. Enjoy! R&R! **

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS. ONCE AGAIN, IF I DID, EMILY PRENTISS WOULD ADOPT ME.**

Emily pulled into a parking space at Hotch's apartment complex.

"Is the hamster alright, Jack?" she asked. He nodded as he held the box up and peeked through the holes. "Good job holding him the entire car ride home", she complimented. He grinned at her.

"Let's go upstairs so we can set his house up!" Jack said excitedly, albeit impatient. Emily unbuckled him and opened the trunk of her car to grab the hamster's necessities. "Let's go buddy."

There was an older woman waiting in the elevator. She granted the two a smile as they came in. Emily hit "3" and pressed "DOOR CLOSE". "Is that your new pet?" the older woman asked. Her

voice was deep and rough, but it was kind.

Jack nodded at her. "I got a ham-stah!" he announced happily. "Congratulations", the woman smiled. The elevator dinged, indicating their floor. "Good luck with your hamster", the woman called as the door closed. Emily pulled out the key that Hotch had given her and twisted it in the lock. "Ready to set this little guy's place up?" she asked Jack. He nodded so hard, Emily was afraid his head would fall off. "Okay. Set him on the counter over there and I'll get the stuff out", she told him, pointing to the kitchen counter. Jack stood on his tip-toes and placed the hamster on the counter. He ran over to Emily excitedly and kneeled on the ground.

"Em'ly, remember in the car I told you daddy wasn't gonna mawy a stwanger?" he said. Emily was relieved. The entire car ride home, she was itching to find out information.

"Um, yeah. I remember. What about it?" she asked.

"He won't mawy a complete stwanger. He wants to mawy you", he said.

Emily was beyond stunned. She was trying hard to process what her boss's son just said to her.

"What do you mean, sweetie? How do you know that?" she asked, her stomach tingling.

"Well, Daddy said he wants to mawy someone that can take care of me. I asked him, 'Like Miss Em'ly?' and he said yes", Jack explained.

"Oh my… Wow. A-are you… Wow", Emily stuttered. She sat and stared, trying to comprehend. All of a sudden, the phone's loud ringing snapped her out of her daze. It was four thirty, so it was most likely Hotch calling. He was late. She checked the caller ID. It was Hotch. "Hey, Hotch. Jack and I are setting up the stuff for the hamster", Emily informed him. She could hear him chuckling on the other end. "That's great. I know I'm late, but there's a lot of traffic. I'll be home in about fifteen minutes. Look, Emily, I'm taking Jack to dinner and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to join us?" he asked.

"Um, I'd love to! What time were you planning on going?" she asked.

"Well, it's a black-tie dress code, and we have reservations for six o'clock. I'll call them to make the reservations for three. If you need to go home and change, I could pick you up at five thirty", he said.

"Yeah! Yeah, that'd be great. Listen, you might have to help Jack with this. I'm not very good with directions", she laughed into the phone.

"Of course Emily. I'm almost home. Would you let Jack know?" he asked.

"Sure. I'll see you soon, sir", she replied.

"Oh, and Emily?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"At dinner, you don't have to call me sir", he said, shutting his phone.

Emily smiled.

"Jack, Daddy will be home soon and he's going to help you finish that", she told him. He clapped his hands. "Yay! Daddy will be here!" he cried happily. "Yep. Listen buddy. I'm going to pack my stuff, but I'll see you later. Your daddy is taking us to dinner", she said. "Yay! I hope we get yummy food", he said with a smile on his face. With that, Emily got up and went to pack her things.

As she was folding her clothes, she heard the door unlock. "Daddy!" Jack cried from the living room. Emily zipped up her bag and headed out.

"Emily, thank you so much for doing this. I really, honestly appreciate it. I think Jack had fun too", he said, looking at Jack in his arms. Jack blushed again.

"Thank you", he said quietly, "Mommy", he added under his breath. Hotch looked at him. "What?" he asked. Jack shook his head sadly.

"I don't want Em'ly to go", Jack "whispered" in his father's ear.

"Oh, buddy, we're going to dinner. You'll see her in an hour", he said.

"I know. Can I go with you, Em'ly?" he asked.

"Oh, Jack. Sorry Emily", Hotch apologized.

"No, don't be sorry. Of course you can come with me, Jack. If it's okay with your daddy, it's okay with me", she said, looking at Hotch. Hotch nodded.

"Let me grab his clothes", Hotch said, making his way to Jack's bedroom.

Jack smiled at Emily. "Now I don't have to leave you", he said happily. Emily smiled back at him and picked him up as Hotch came into the room. He handed her a small hanger with a coat cover on it. "I'll see you later, buddy", he said. He kissed Jack on the cheek and smiled at Emily. "See you, Hotch", Emily said, walking out the door with Jack in her arms.

"Em'ly, can you help me with my tie?" Jack called from the bathroom. Emily smiled at a suit-clad Jack standing in front of her. "Of course, honey", she said. She looped his tie and knotted it tightly. Jack's cheeks burned up at the sight of Emily. Her hair was perfectly curled. Her lips were covered with red lipstick that matched her red, strapless dress. Emily's eyelashes were long and stood out from her face. Her long legs were complimented by the red heels on her feet. To Jack, Emily looked like an angel. "Em'ly, you look really pwetty", he blushed. She planted a kiss on his smooth forehead. "Aw, thanks baby. You look like a gentleman", she smiled at him. "Are you ready?" she asked. He nodded. "Let's go meet your daddy at the restaurant."

Hotch was standing at the entrance to the restaurant, on his phone. He heard his name being called. "Hotch!" Emily called. He held back a huge grin at the sound of her angelic voice. He looked up to see her holding Jack's hand. His breath hitched at the sight of her. Not only was the sound of her voice amazing, she looked amazing. "Hotch! Hi! Sorry we're late", she said. She looked perfect there with Jack. The wind was blowing her hair just the right way to make her look even more beautiful.

"E-Emily", he stuttered. "Y-you look great", he managed to say. She blushed.

"Thanks. You look great too", she said back, looking at the ground with a smiled.

"Hey Jack, buddy! You look very nice!" he said to his son. Jack smiled.

"Em'ly helped with my tie. I did the rest on my own!" he told his father proudly. Hotch took his hand.

"Ready to go in?" Hotch said nervously. Emily smiled and nodded. Hotch allowed her to walk in first. The tantalizing smell of steak hit them as they walked in.

"Hello sir. How are you this evening?" a man asked as classical music played in the background. Hotch smiled at him. "I'm fine, thank you. I have a reservation for three. It's under Aaron Hotchner", he told him. The man typed in some things on the computer and smiled.

"Good evening, Agent Hotchner and Agent Prentiss. This way please", the man said, taking three menus and leading them to their seats.

Hotch pulled out a chair for Emily, the way a gentleman would. She smiled up at him as he went around her to sit down. Jack dragged his chair and climbed into it. The host placed the menus in front of the three of them and left them to decide their orders.

"Em'ly, what are you ordering?" Jack asked. "I think I'll have the filet mignon", she said.

"Wass'at?" he asked, confused. She smiled at his pronunciation.

"It's a type of steak", Hotch explained for Emily.

The waiter came back with their drinks. Hotch sipped from his beer as his son stared at him. "Yes, Jack?"

"Daddy, can I have some?" he asked. Emily almost did a spit-take with her margarita. She covered her mouth and nearly doubled over laughing. Hotch's eyes widened.

"Yeah… in sixteen years", Hotch winked at his son. Jack didn't understand, but both Emily and Hotch were laughing at Hotch's little retort. The waiter returned.

"May I take your orders?" he asked. Hotch gestured for Emily to order first.

"Thank you. Um, I'll take the filet mignon with a side of mashed potatoes", she asked. The waiter smiled and jotted down her order.

"And you, sir?"

"I'll have the same", Hotch said.

"What about the young man here?" the waiter asked, smiling at Jack. Jack smiled back shyly.

"Um, he'll have a grilled cheese sandwich with French fries", Hotch ordered for Jack. Jack bounced in his seat.

"I'll be back with your orders soon", the waiter said. He walked away.

"So, how was your day?" Hotch asked them.

"I had a lot of fun, Daddy. I really like having Em'ly watch me", Jack told him. Hotch smiled at his son.

"I like it when she watches you, too", he replied. Jack flashed a quick wink at Emily when his dad wasn't looking. Emily chuckled. Hotch looked up.

"What?" he asked. Emily shook her head.

"Nothing, Aaron", she said. His heart stopped beating and started throbbing when she said his name. He thought that if he opened his mouth to take another sip, his heart would leap right out of his throat.

"I, um, I set up the hamster cage, and he's running around in there right now", Hotch said to Jack. Emily smiled.

"Oh, good. If I'd put it together, I wouldn't be here right now", she laughed gently. Hotch had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was almost like someone had drained all the bad memories from him and replaced them with the good when she laughed.

"Here you are", the waiter said, setting down their orders in front of them.

"Enjoy your meal", he said.

"Mmm, this smells so good", Emily said. She began to saw her meat apart with her knife and fork. The sautéed meat spilled out its juice the moment her knife and fork punctured it.

Hotch tore his meat apart and Jack chewed on his grilled cheese sandwich. "You enjoying that, Jack?" Emily asked. He nodded happily. All of a sudden, Emily's phone rang. "Oh, um, sorry. It's JJ. I'll be back", she said apologetically. Hotch smiled. When Emily left, Hotch took a deep breath. "Daddy, I know you like Em'ly", Jack said. Hotch's eyes widened. "W-what?" he stuttered.

"Yeah. She likes you too!" he exclaimed. Hotch nearly threw up what he had eaten. "Oh, oh my God. Wh… r-really?"

"Yep. She told me not to tell you though… Oops!" he shrugged it off. Hotch ran his hands over his hair. He opened his mouth as Emily returned. "Daddy, I needa go to the bathwoom", he said. Hotch frowned. "Sure. Let's go", Hotch said, getting up. Jack stopped him. "No daddy. I can go by myself", he convinced his father.

"O-okay", Hotch replied. Jack got up and walked to the back of the restaurant.

"S-so, um, h-how was Paris? I mean, h-were you alright?" he asked, barely getting words out. Emily smiled.

"Uh, it was pretty good. I might've met some French guys and gone to the Eiffel Tower with them, but other than that I stayed in the apartment", she said. Hotch tensed up. "Aaron, are you okay?" she asked.

"Emily, I-I have feelings… for… for you", he managed. Emily blushed.

"I… Me too", she admitted. She picked at her fingernails. Hotch placed a hand on top of hers. "Emily, please. Don't say that if you don't mean it", Hotch said. Emily's eyes widened.

"Oh, no, Aaron. Th-I… Wh… No. No, Aaron, I meant it. I-I mean, I'm not just saying it", she stuttered. She felt slightly sad inside. Why would Hotch think I don't like him? She asked herself.

"Emily. I will give this entire thing up if you aren't comfortable with it. I don't want to put you under any pressure. If you don't want this, I won't want it. I promise", he said sincerely. Emily edged closer and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Aaron. It's okay. I've been wanting this for, believe it or not, a while. And, and I'm so glad we finally told each other", she said. Hotch smiled. There was this beautiful woman sitting in front of him, and she just said she had feelings for him too. He kept his hand on top of hers. Jack returned. "Finally, Daddy", he said with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hi again! So, here's Chapter Four. I really am thankful that my first story was successful. All of your reviews were super sweet! Thank you so much! Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T FRIGGIN' OWN CRIMINAL MINDS! Good God, **

"Emily, thanks for coming out tonight", Hotch thanked her. She smiled.

"Of course. Anytime you need me to watch Jack, I'm here", she said. Hotch flashed her a rare smile. "Jack, say goodbye to Emily", he called to his son who was being admired by the hosts. Jack came over and gave Emily a tight hug. "Thank you for watching me, Em'ly", he smiled. Emily kissed him on the cheek. "You are so welcome Jack. I really enjoyed this. Thanks for being such a good boy", she smiled, ruffling his hair.

As Emily unlocked her car door, Hotch opened the door for her. He leaned forward and gave her a small kiss on the lips. "Thank you, Aaron. Good night, Jack", she said before shutting her car door. He watched with longing as she drove off into the late night.

As Emily drove off, her phone began to ring. It was JJ again. Emily stopped at the red light, answered her phone, and put it on speaker.

"Hey Jayje", Emily spoke.

"Hey girl! How was it?" she asked.

Emily chuckled. "It was pretty amazing", she admitted.

JJ gasped. "What the hell, Em? You slept with him?" she asked.

"Oh God, JJ. You are a sexual-tension-filled balloon, aren't you? And no, I didn't sleep with him. Jack was there", Emily laughed.

JJ sighed with relief. "Good. But you did kiss him, right?" she asked.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I did", she giggled happily.

"Da-yum, Prentiss. You got it bad, girl", JJ teased in a ghetto accent.

"Whatever. I'll see you on Monday, okay?" she asked.

"Okay. Love you!" JJ joked.

"Love you too, you crazy person", Emily laughed before ending the call. She turned the wheel to the left, pulling up to her apartment. She shut the car door and walked off to her apartment. She bit her smiling lip and walked in.

Hotch sighed. He just had one of the most amazing nights of his life. He looked up in the sky. "Hailey, I'm happy. I really am. But I just hope you know, nobody will ever replace you. Ever", he whispered. Jack tugged on his pant leg. "Daddy, when do I get to see Em'ly again?" he asked.

Hotch smiled. "I don't know buddy. But, I do know that we both really like each other", he said. Jack looked happy. "I hope angel mommy doesn't get mad that I have a new mommy", he told his dad. "Jack, your angel mommy will always be your mommy. Emily will just be your second mommy, okay?" he said to his son.

"Okay, Daddy. Can Em'ly come watch me again soon?"

"Of course, buddy", Hotch smiled. With that, he buckled his son into the car and drove home.

Emily woke up early on Sunday morning. Staring at her phone, she decided to call Hotch. She dialed in his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Hey, Aaron", she said softly.

An immense wave of relief washed over him. "Good morning, Emily", he said, slightly more happy.

"How's Jack?" she asked.

"Well, he's asleep now, but he wouldn't stop talking about how much fun you two had", he chuckled.

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun. I really love watching him, Aaron. He's just the sweetest little boy ever!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you. Well, Rossi called and he's inviting us all over to his place to have a barbecue in the afternoon. All of our families are invited. I'm taking Jack so he can spend some time with Henry. Would you like to go as my date?" he asked nervously. Emily smiled on the other end.

"Of course, Aaron. That would be so much fun", she replied.

"That's great. We're all going swimming, too, so bring a swimsuit. I'll pick you up at noon, okay?" he said.

"Sure! I'll see you then, Aaron", she said, hanging up the phone.

She checked the time. Ten fifteen. She had time to take a shower and hit the store. She got up and headed to the shower.

"Jack, buddy, we're going to Uncle Dave's tonight", Hotch woke his son.

"Yay! Is Em'ly gonna be there?" he asked excitedly. Hotch nodded with a smiled.

"Yeah, so is cousin Henry. You remember him, right?" he asked. Jack was literally bouncing with excitement. "We're going swimming, too", Hotch told Jack.

"Yay! Let's get ready Daddy! We have to hurry!" Jack said, scrambling to the shower. Hotch grinned at his son's excitement. "We're picking up Emily at twelve", he called to Jack in the bathroom. He turned the knob for his own shower, undressed, and stepped inside.

After Emily took a shower and got dressed and ready, she headed down to her car. She was going to buy some chips and soda to take to Rossi's. She shut the door to her car and drove off.

As she was driving, she heard her phone ringing. She picked it up and put it on speaker.

"Hey, Pen", she said to the caller.

"Good morning, my lovely Emily", Penelope Garcia joked. Emily smiled. There was nothing like a little Penelope Garcia to make you smile in the morning.

"What's up?" she asked Penelope.

"We-ell, I was wondering if you were going to Rossi's later", she asked Emily.

"Of course. Are you?" she asked back.

"Totally! I wouldn't miss that for the world. So, um, do you think it would be a bad idea to bring Kevin?" Penelope asked.

"Um, it's not like its A-Hotch's house", she stumbled.

"You're right Em. But, I mean, Hotch is going to be there", Penelope replied, ignoring Emily's slip-up.

Emily grinned. "Don't worry Pen. I'll make sure he doesn't get mad", she said before hanging up. She pulled into a parking spot and locked her car.

Her phone rang again.

"Hey Morgan. What's up?" she asked when she saw the caller ID.

"Hey Princess. I was wondering if you were going to Rossi's later today?" he asked.

"Of course. Penelope and Hotch have already asked", she told him.

"Do you know if Reid is going?" Morgan asked.

"No, but I can call him now if you want me to. See you later Morgan."

"Alright, bye, Princess", he said.

A blast of cool air hit Emily as she walked into the supermarket. She picked up a basket and balanced it in the crook of her arm as she pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Reid's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey Emily. What did you need?" he asked.

"Hey Spence. I didn't need anything, but I was wondering if you were going to Rossi's", she said, picking up two family-sized bags of Doritos.

"Yeah. I'm going swimming, too, for once", he chuckled.

"Good. It's nice to see you unwind, Spence. I'll talk to you later", she said, hanging up.

Emily walked down the aisles of snacks and grabbed five boxes of Oreos. As she was backing up to see what else she could pick up, her phone rang again.

"Geez", she sighed before answering.

"Hello?"

"Em'ly?" came a tiny voice from the other end.

"Jack? Jack, what are you doing on the phone?" she asked from disbelief.

"I miss you", he said softly. Her heart melted.

"I miss you too, buddy. What's going on?" she asked.

"Daddy is in the shower so I called you. We gonna come pick you up at twelve", he said.

"I know babe. Have you taken a shower yet?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I just got out. My hair still wet", he giggled at the last part. Emily smiled.

"Make sure you dry it baby. I'll see you soon", she said. She heard Jack hang up the phone before she hung up hers. She lined up behind a young man in a purple shirt. He looked at her.

"Do you want to go ahead?" he asked. He turned around to look at her and blushed.

"Um, sure, thank you", she smiled. She stepped in front of him and placed her items on the conveyor belt. The cashier smiled at her. "Good morning. Is this all?" she asked. Emily nodded and paid for the items.

"Have a nice day", the cashier said, smiling as Emily gathered up her things.

"You too", she said, walking out of the store. She loaded her things into the trunk and shut the lid.

Meanwhile, Hotch was tugging on the new jeans he had bought for himself the weekend earlier. Wait. Hold on. Backtrack, backtrack, backtrack. Jeans? Aaron Hotchner wearing jeans? Apparently so. He pushed the button into its loop and pulled a grey shirt over his head. As he packed his and Jack's swim trunks in a duffel bag, Jack came into the room. He was wearing a white v-neck, black-and-white plaid over it, and black jeans. His feet were covered with sneakers, and his hair was neatly combed.

"Nice outfit, buddy. I like it", Hotch smiled.

"Thanks Daddy. Why you wearing jeans?" he asked in a confused voice.

"Because it's a barbecue. I don't _always _wear a suit and tie", he joked.

"Yeah you do", Jack argued with a grin. He ran out of the room and waited by the door.

"Hurry up, Daddy! We gotta go pick up Em'ly!" he yelled from the living room. Hotch chuckled at his son. "Okay buddy. Hold on, I'm almost done", Hotch said, slipping into his shoes. Jack pulled his dad's arm out the door.

"Let's go, Daddy!" Jack shouted, already at the elevator. Hotch locked his door and jogged to catch up with his son.

Emily placed the last of her things into a shoulder bag, including her black bikini. Just as she was walking out the door to wait in the parking lot, her phone rang.

"Hey Aaron", she said.

"Emily, Jack and I are in the parking lot", he said.

"Great. I was just heading down there. See you in a few", she said into the phone. She placed it back in her bag and hurried down the stairs.

"Are you ready?" Hotch asked her once she reached their car.

"Yeah! Thanks for picking me up", she said, climbing into the front seat.

"Em'ly!" Jack shouted from the back seat.

"Jack! Hi babe", she smiled at him.

"Hi Em'ly! Are you excited to have bah-be-que?" he asked.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah! And I get to see cousin Henry!" he said excitedly.

"That's great", Emily smiled as she buckled herself in. Hotch started the engine and pulled out.

"How are you Emily?" he asked.

"I'm great, thanks. Oh, by the way, Kevin is going to be there. Is that going to be problem?" she asked sweetly.

"Kevin?" he asked. He didn't want to remember.

"Yes. Kevin Lynch? Garcia's boy-" Hotch stopped her.

"Right, well, um, no. It won't be a problem", he said tightly.

Emily held back a chuckle. Hotch had always been protective of Garcia since she got shot. He also had never really like Kevin Lynch. He unfortunately had to put up with him as he was frequently in Garcia's "lair".

"You know, Kevin has a lot of respect for you", Emily told him truthfully.

Hotch loosened his grip on the wheel.

"I know, Emily. I just don't want Garcia getting hurt again", he sighed.

Emily nodded and rubbed his shoulder. "I know. I know", she whispered.

"What happened to Auntie Penelope?" Jack questioned. Emily turned in her seat.

"Well, she just got a little hurt by a bad guy", she explained in the most juvenile way she could.

"Oh. Okay. Is she okay?" he asked, his big eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah. She's alright. You'll see her today", she assured him.

"Yay! I like it when she gives me candy", he giggled.

"We're here", Hotch announced. He and Emily climbed out of the car and unbuckled Jack.

At that moment, JJ, Will, and Henry pulled up. In Emily's arms, Jack immediately spotted Henry sitting in the back of JJ and Will's car.

"Henry!" he said excitedly, reaching out to the car. Emily opened Henry's door.

"Hi Em'ly", he smiled.

"Hey there, Henry. Jack's here to play with you", she said. Henry's mouth broke into a huge grin when he saw Jack in Emily's arms.

"Jack! Let's go play in the pool!" he said, grinning.

"Yeah! Em'ly, can you let me down?" Jack asked. She nodded.

Henry unbuckled himself and ran towards the house, but Jack stayed behind. Once he was on the ground, he tugged Emily's arm down. He planted a small kiss on her cheek then ran to join Henry. Emily blushed when she looked up and saw JJ, Will, and Hotch looking at her. As they went inside, JJ rubbed Emily's back.

When they reached the door, it was evident that Henry and Jack had done some banging on the door and Rossi had already greeted them, for the door was unlocked and open slightly. Will pushed the door open to let out the smell of pasta. He flashed Hotch, Emily, and JJ a knowing look.

"Bienvenidos, mis amigos!" Rossi said grandly, spreading his arms wide. They chuckled at him.

"Is anyone else here?" JJ asked.

"No, but Garcia and Kevin called to say they would be late. Reid, well, Reid is always late. For everything. But Morgan is coming in about ten minutes", he said.

"Great. Let's get the grill started", Will said, taking Rossi and Hotch by the shoulders. The three men headed out the back door.

JJ reached into her bag and held up her bikini. "Let's get changed, my love", she joked. JJ headed upstairs while Emily stayed in the downstairs bathroom. She stripped her clothes and replaced them with her sexy black bikini. Bundling her clothes, she stuffed them into her bag and wrapped her towel around her.

JJ was ready, sans the towel. They headed out.

"Emily, loosen up! Take the towel off", Rossi chuckled. JJ winked at Emily.

"Fine", she grumbled. Morgan walked in right as she let the towel dropped. He gave a wolf whistle.

"Damn, girl!" he cried, smiling.

Hotch almost dropped his grill scrubber. It was all he could do to not let his jaw drop.

Emily was working that bikini.

Seriously.

You could only wish you had a body like Emily Prentiss. JJ kissed her on the cheek. "That's my girl", she whispered slyly. Emily blushed.

Even Jack and Henry were staring. Will walked up to Henry and Jack and turned their heads away from Emily. JJ and Morgan giggled uncontrollably. "Hey, Henry! No checkin' out my co-workers", Morgan joked. JJ began to laugh even harder. Emily slapped Morgan.

"Forget this", JJ said, running towards the pool. She jumped in and created a small splash. "Mommy!" Henry yelled. He jumped into the pool after her. JJ smiled as her son created small splashes.

"Jack, come in!" Henry urged. Jack grinned and ran into the pool.

"I made a big splash, Em'ly!" he called to Emily who was desperately trying to escape. JJ caught her eye.

"Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss, get in this pool right now", she demanded with a smile. Emily nervously edged towards the pool and finally jumped in. She popped up and gasped for air. Hotch's stomach felt like a bat cave. With highly disturbed bats flying around. How he was going to get through this afternoon, he had no idea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hello my fellow FanFictioners! So, I've decided that this story is going to involve a little more Hotch now, because of the whole Jack/Emily "mommy" thing. So, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. I really seriously wish I did, though.**

"Hello, my fine, furry friends!" Garcia greeted as she walked in with Kevin. He was looking a little nervous as he came up behind Garcia. It was obvious he was looking around for Hotch. "Hello, Kevin", Hotch shook his hand with a tight grip. Kevin's eyes widened until Hotch let go. Morgan pounded him on the back playfully. Unfortunately, for the less macho man, he went flying forward into Rossi.  
>"Watch out son", Rossi told him.<p>

"Oh, uh, right, uh, sir", he stuttered. Garcia smiled lovingly.

"Hi Auntie Penelope", Jack and Henry said. Garcia smiled. "Hello little men! Look, I'm going to change, then I'll hop in there with you", she grinned. They smiled and went back to playing in the water. "Lookin' hot, Prentiss", she teased. Emily glared at her. Garcia held up her hands in surrender and went to change. Hotch took a deep breath and turned back to his barbequing. He couldn't let Emily distract him like that. I mean, that's Emily Prentiss, the kick-ass, tough woman. Yet, she had a soft, beautiful, sensitive, _positively amazing _side to her that he couldn't get over. The way she said his name was perfect. The way she handled Jack was stellar. The way she would make everyone laugh was amazing. He was glad that he had the chance to meet such an amazing woman.

"Hey guys", Reid's voice came from inside, snapping Hotch out of his daydream.  
>"Hey Spence!" JJ called from the pool. He gave a little wave. He was already in a rash guard, swim trunks, and flip-flops.<p>

"Mind if I come in?" he asked Emily with a smile.

"I'd be offended if you didn't", she quipped with a grin. He smiled and climbed into the pool, shivering the minute the water touched his bare, white flesh.

"Oh my God, this water is freezing", he said, teeth chattering.

"Spence, this is D.C. It's like, ninety degrees out. This water should feel good", Emily said with a smile before getting out of the pool. She made her way to the guys where she poured herself a cup of water and took a sip. "Are you having fun, Hotch?" she asked him with a wink and a nod of the head towards the barbeque. He shrugged.

"I don't get out much", he chuckled. Emily patted his shoulder.

All of a sudden, loud splashes and screaming could be heard from the deeper end of the pool.

"Help! Help me!" Jack gurgled, struggling to stay above the water. Everybody looked around frantically.

Emily dropped her water and ran towards the pool just as Jack lost his breath and went under. She jumped in and opened her eyes to the stinging chlorine. She saw Jack's blurry, limp figure sinking to the bottom. She dove down, trying to ignore the pressure building in her ears. She grabbed his arm, but he slipped away. Emily was about to lose her breath. She heard her heart pounding in her ears. Finally, she got a strong grip on Jack and kicked towards the surface. As she held onto him, she gasped for air. Her head was pounding, but she managed to get Jack out of the water.

Everybody ran up. JJ placed her hands on his chest, trying desperately to feel movement.

"Oh my God, he's not breathing!" JJ screamed.

Emily quickly knelt next to Jack. She pumped his ribs, trying to get him to wake up.

"Come on baby. Come on", she mumbled, pushing on his chest. She placed her mouth on his and gave him mouth-to-mouth, but still, he didn't stir.

Tears were coming to JJ's eyes. Will pulled her in close.

"Someone call 911!" Emily screamed. Nobody moved.

"Someone call, God damn it!" she shouted. Her head was still pounding, but it didn't stop her. She got up and ran to her bag, fumbling for her phone. She punched in 911.

"Nine-one-one, what's your emergency?" a man's voice asked.

"Hi, this is SSA Emily Prentiss with the FBI. We have a little boy here that's drowned. He-he's not b-breathing. P-please. Send an am-ambulance", she stuttered.

"Yes Agent. An ambulance is on dispatch towards your location", he said before hanging up. Emily could hear the sirens in the distance. She hung up and ran back to Jack.

"Baby, come on. Stay awake until the paramedics get here, please", she whispered. She held his hand.

"Ambulance! Ambulance, please get out of the way", two men said. They brought the electric resuscitators. With every electric buzzing noise and heave of Jack's chest, more and more tears were brought to Emily's eyes. She was now bawling, hunched over on the ground.

"We need to take him to the hospital", one of the paramedics said. Hotch nodded, tears in his eyes as well. Emily quickly threw on her shirt and climbed into the car.

"E-Emily, you're not wearing any pants", he stuttered.

"I don't care. Let's go", she said to the paramedics. Hotch quickly joined her as the paramedics shut the door. Emily was trembling and Hotch pulled her in close. Her body wracked with sobs. Never had he seen this kick-ass, tough, sarcastic woman so vulnerable. There was almost childlikeness to the way she was positioned in Hotch's arms. Her head was buried in his shoulder and she was sitting in his lap. This moment would have been perfect if they weren't in an ambulance sitting next to his incapacitated son. The moment the van pulled up to the hospital, Emily flew out the back doors.

"Excuse me, miss", a nurse said, "but you cannot come into the room." The nurse had to physically hold Emily back and sit her in a lobby chair. She was shaking uncontrollably.

"Ma'am, we will let you know when anything happens. I promise", the nurse said.

As soon as the nurse left, JJ, Will, Henry, and Reid burst through the doors.

JJ held up a pair of Emily's jeans and handed them to her. Emily looked up.

"Thanks Jayje. Where's everyone else?" she asked.

"They're on the way", Reid said. He was sitting in a chair, twiddling his thumbs.

JJ sat down beside Emily and pulled her in for a hug.

"It's okay. He'll be okay. I promise", JJ whispered. She began to pet Emily's hair gently.

As JJ tried her hardest to calm Emily down, Morgan, Rossi, Kevin, and Garcia scurried quickly into the cold hospital lobby. Kevin clearly wasn't handling the situation very well. His chest heaved with his hyperventilation and his brow was gathering tiny sweat beads.

"Baby, are you okay?" Garcia asked Kevin with a lifted eyebrow. Kevin attempted to swallow and nodded.

"Yeah, uh-yeah", he mumbled. He turned away. Garcia gave Emily an apologetic smile and took Kevin by the shoulder. She walked him out to the parking lot.

Emily brushed her hand across her eyes. "Okay guys, I'm gonna go change. I'll be back", she said. JJ gave her a sympathetic look and patted her arm as she got up.

The moment Emily left, the nurse came back.

"Um, Jack Hotchner's father?" she asked. Hotch stood up and raised his hand slightly.

"Yeah, that's me", he said, voice raspy. The nurse smiled.

"Jack is going to be alright. He says he wants to see his family", she said in a kind tone.

Everyone stood up. Garcia had entered the room again. The nurse's eyebrows flew up and she held a hand out.

"I'm sorry. Family only", she said, referring to the rest of them. Emily had come back, now covered in the safety of her jeans.

Hotch frowned. "Um, we are all family", he said. The nurse accepted and led them to the room. Henry was trembling in JJ's arms. She pressed her lips to his cheek. The nurse placed her hand on the door and pushed it open. Cold air and the smell of medicine hit them.

Hotch ran up to his son, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. Jack's lips spread into a smile once he saw his father's face.

"Daddy!" he said happily. A tear rolled down Hotch's face.

"Hey buddy. A-are you okay?" he asked, doing all he could to not break down in front of his team and son.

"Yeah. They gave me some yucky medicine, but I'm okay!" he exclaimed. He slipped his tiny hand into Hotch's.

"Jack, don't ever scare me like that again", he said, his voice quavering. Jack nodded.

"I promise, Daddy. I'll ask you to go with me in the deep end next time", he said seriously. He saw Henry and waved his hand.

"Hi Henry!" he said excitedly. Henry smiled back. The team laughed at Jack's excitement.

"I want to talk to Mommy", Jack said. Hotch nodded. He grabbed Jack's hand, but Jack raised his eyebrow.

"Daddy, what you doing?" he asked.

"We're going to talk to Mommy", Hotch said, confused.

Jack blinked.

"Not my angel mommy. That one", he said, pointing to Emily.

Garcia let out a small gasp.

"Em", JJ smiled. Morgan rubbed Emily's back. They all stepped out of the room, including Hotch.

Emily sat on the edge of the hospital bed and took Jack's hand. An IV was attached to it, so she was careful when she kissed it.

"I'm sorry, Em'ly", he said apologetically. Emily's eyes widened.

"No, no, no, Jack. Don't be sorry. There is absolutely nothing to be sorry for. This is totally not your fault", she said, trying to comfort him.

"B-but I went in the deep end without asking someone first", he said, ashamed. Emily ran her hand down his hair and down to the crook of his warm neck.

"Emily, Daddy was talking last night. I didn't want to tell you, but he was talking about a wedding", he said.

Emily didn't understand.

"Oh, you guys are going to a wedding? That's fun. Whose wedding is it?" Emily asked, utterly oblivious to what Jack was saying.

"Yours."

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! I really hope you enjoyed my first FanFiction! I'm going to carry out this story with a new title and under the Hotch/Emily category. I hope you read the sequel to this! Thank you so much for being so supportive with my first story. I really appreciate all the reviews that you all have left me. Thank you so much!**

**-PancakesAndSunshine FanFiction**


End file.
